


In the case of a kidnapping do as instructed

by Folie_lex



Category: Queen of the South, Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folie_lex/pseuds/Folie_lex
Summary: The crew finds out Teresa got snatched.Set between 3.05 and 3.06





	1. The Car

**Author's Note:**

> #1 - This is completely un-beta’d so all mistakes (humongous and/or minor) just credit them to that.
> 
> #2 - Queen of the South is AMAZEBALLS! WATCH IT!
> 
> #3 - Just a little somethin' to bridge the gap between 3.05 and 3.06
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own anything... I'm just a fan expressing some love.

"Touch that radio dial again. Do it. I dare you..." it's the most threating tone Charger can employ, and it's enough for Lil T to freeze just as she's stretching over from the backseat towards the radio for the tenth time in the last 4 minutes, her hand halfway to the panel.  
She slumps in the back again, crosses her arms and pouts.  
"Kinda saved everyones asses yesterday. You'd think you'd be more grateful."  
"Being grateful, over you doing what you were told to do by the way, does not give you a free pass for playing with my nerves," he informs her twisting in his seat to look at her.  
She scoffs and rolls her eyes and he's about to give her a few pointers on respect when he feels the car slowing down and then coming to a halt. He turns towards Tonto in the driver's seat instead. "¿Qué Pasa?"  
"Isn't that Teresa's car?" he asks nodding ahead.

The question is rhetorical and it lingers between the three of them, while they watch the seemingly abandoned vehicle for a long beat. The perky commercial about a mattress sale at the local emporium playing on the radio is the only distinctive noise to be heard.

Almost simulteneously Tonto and Charger pull out their pieces. Lil T makes a move for hers too, but Tonto turns his head back sharply at her. "Stay in the car," he says and he gets out swiftly and starts walking towards the Benz.  
"Come up front. Start the engine and be ready to hit the road if things get messy," Charger instructs her as he too exits the Escalade. Lil T slides up front in the driver's seat, and before Charger shuts the door behind him he leans back in and looks at her. "Call Teresa."

She pulls out her phone and hits "THE Boss Lady" in her contacts. It starts ringing and rigning and rignging... once the line goes to voicemail, she hangs up and calls again.

The guys tentavily reach the other car, guns out, pointing to the ground. Tonto does a sweep around, as Charger peers through the open window. Smooth jazz plays low on the speakers, and Teresa's phone is buzzing soflty in the phone holder Kelly Anne bought for her and had him install last week. The word "Traviesa" lights up the screen.  
He clenches his jaw and lets out an angry exhale through his nose.  
"Charger..."  
He leans back to see Tonto kneeling by the front left wheel, examining the tire. He joins him near the ground and sees it too: a perfect 9mil hole.  
"Mierda," is all he has to say.  
"Yup," is all Tonto can contribute.


	2. Breakfast interrupted

Kelly Anne waddles into the kitchen, quietly padding about in her sock covered feet, stretching and yawning. Other than missing her pumps and her blazer she's practically ready for work.  
"Your carpool's not here yet," Pote informs her without taking his eyes off the pan.  
"Eh, it's still early. Plus I need me some coffee!" she says and makes her way to a cabinet by the stove. "Oh, that does smell delicious," she compliments whatever it is Pote is stirring wigorously with that wooden spoon, as she reaches up to grab a mug.  
"You got time for coffee. You got time for breakfast," he declares and grabs a plate for her before she shuts the cabinet door.  
"But coffee first!" she announces cartoonishly as she lifts her mug up like it's trophy, and dislodges the decanter from the coffee maker.

She gives herself a pour and accidentally fills her mug to the brim.  
"Aw, shoot!"  
She slurps, taking three very careful and wide steps towards the fridge making sure not to spill anything. She sets her mug on the island and she's reaching for the fridge handle when she sees the note.  
_Out for groceries. Getting steaks for dinner - Teresa_ she reads in Teresa's handwriting.  
"Oh! Steak! That also sounds delicious..."  
"It's gonna be. El marinado es preparato," Pote says and points to a huge bowl that's sitting on the other end of the counter, with a brown liquid made from whiskey and honey and seasoned with spices and herbs and god knows what else swimming inside.

She grabs the milk from the fridge and adds just enough to substitute the coffee she's already consumed, filling the mug up to its brim, intentionally this time. She picks it up with just as much care as before and brings it up to her lips. She's about to take a sip when... -  
"JAMES! POTE!"  
Charger's voice carries through the house followed by the loud slam of the front door slidding shut.  
Startled she spills coffee all over the kitchen island, her shirt, her pants, her socks...

Pote grabs the pan and removes it from the fire, turning the stove off, when Charger and Tonto come barging in the kitchen not a second later. Lil T is a few steps behind them.  
"We think she's been nabbed. Her car was abandoned in the middle of nowhere" Charger says, and throws Teresa's car keys and her phone on the kitchen counter as proof.  
"And one of her tires had been shot at," Tonto adds.

Pote and Kelly Anne look on incredulously at Teresa's things on the counter.  
To everyone's surpise it's Kelly Anne who recovers faster.  
"I... I'll get James."  
She's halfway through the door when she hears Pote ask where they found the car, but she's dashing up the stairs and doesn't catch Charger's answer.

She reaches the second landing, and barely gives herself time to catch her breath as she stands in front of James' bedroom and knocks hard on the door once. It flies open inward and she realises it wasn't actually closed.  
She only manages to catch a glimpse of the bed that hasn't been slept in and the two duffell bags left lying on the floor, before she hears the door to Teresa's bedroom open and she turns that way instead.

He steps out in the hallway with sleepy eyes and bed hair, wearing a wifebeater and his boxer briefs.  
Her eyes grow wide and she speechlessly begins opening and closing her mouth like a fish on dry land...  
That reaction seems to be enough to elicit some kind of embarrassment from James, who looks around nervoursly and clears his throat.

A pang of guilt hits her for making him feel self-conscious, because he's done nothing wrong and she really shouldn't be _this_ surprised. Hell, everyone and their mother already assume that this is a thing. And even if the people in this house know better, they are pretty much counting the days (with Lil T and Charger having a wager on it and Ivan holding the books on the matter).  
The thing is, one doesn't need any crazy observetional skills to see how he feels about her. For a man so guarded and put together, when it comes to Teresa, he wears his heart squarely on his sleeve. And one doesn't need to know Teresa all that well to realise it's not one sided either.

Kelly Anne tries, _really_ tries, to get things back on track and find words, _any_ words, to move the conversation along.  
But it's James who gets them out of the awkward encounter.  
"What happened to you?" he gestures to her coffee stained shirt and socks.  
"I... I just spilled my coffee... I'm... um... Charger and Tonto and Traviesa just got here, and they said they found Teresa's car on the side of the road but she wasn't there and her phone was left behind too..."  
She's barely done saying "Teresa's" when he disappears back inside the room, and she hasn't finished the sentence when he barges back out buttoning his jeans up, flying past her and starts practically running down the stairs barefoot.


End file.
